warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Remember It All
Remember It Al''l'' Episode Five, Season Seven, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Starring Willowfur! It'll be in third person with some parts with Storm and the others. Remember It All Her heart was pounding. “What are you two doing here?” Willowfur backed up, “You’re both dead!” Her mother was staring balefully at her while Cedarkit bounded forward. “Willowpaw, you’re back!” He squealed. “We’re here to help,” a deeper voice growled. Willowfur glanced to the right and saw a dark gray, long-furred tom. He had blue eyes, and he stared at Willowfur as if seeing her the first time. “Stonefall!” “Hello my daughter,” Stonefall dipped his head to Willowfur. Stonefall had died when Willowfur was just a kit, and since then, she had to deal with her mother’s abusive ways. “Rainfeather, you shouldn’t have neglected your daughter for so long. She has grown to be one of the Clan’s heroes.” Rainfeather narrowed her eyes. Cedarkit tugged on Rainfeather’s tail, “Is the big tom talking about my sister who also died?” he asked nonchalantly, “Why haven’t we found her in StarClan yet?” Willowfur winced. Cedarkit believed everything Rainfeather said. Stonefall’s ear flicked at Cedarkit’s naïve words. “Really, Rainfeather?” he frowned, “You even disowned her? Look at the damage you’ve caused her.” “I’m still here you know,” Willowfur cut in before her mother could reply, “If you’re here to help, then let’s get started.” She glanced at each and one of them, “Surely you’re going to lead me, right?” “Not all of us at one time,” Stonefall shook his head, “Each of us will take you through a series of challenges. You must pass the tests to find the clues you need.” Challenges and tests? That’s my task? '' “Fine,” Willowfur mewed instead, putting on a brave face, “What’s my first task?” Cedarkit padded forward, “I’m first, Willowpaw! Come on,” he turned and bounded away. Willowfur didn’t glance back at her parents as she hurried after her brother. He led her farther and farther into RiverClan territory, but she couldn’t see any of her Clanmates roaming around. “Where’s everyone?” Willowfur frowned. Cedarkit shrugged, “You’ll find them when you finish your tasks.” He paused at a willow tree, and Willowfur gasped as she realized where they were. Cedarkit was starting to climb the tree again. “Come on,” he purred, “You’re not afraid of falling are you?” Willowfur stared up at her brother, the memory of him falling and breaking his neck haunting her. “Don’t do it, Cedarkit!” she cried out, “You’ll fall again and-” “And what?” Cedarkit tilted his head, “I’m a StarClan cat, I have no worries! Now come on, Willowpaw!” The gray she-cat was still hesitant. Slowly, she hauled herself upwards. She wasn’t afraid of heights, but after her brother’s death, she was afraid of falling. She hated trees with a passion. “We need to travel from the trees,” Cedarkit explained, “It’s safer.” ''Safer? What could be safer for a RiverClan cat than traveling on land? She didn’t question the little brown kit though, and followed him deeper through the trees. “The memories will only get worse,” Cedarkit mewed suddenly, “My test doesn’t have much to do with our past. It’s more of your fears.” “Are my friends going through this too? Are they being tested to see if they’re worthy of finding clues?” Cedarkit shook his head, “Each of you is going through something different. Some are experiencing terrifying things, others are facing death. You are facing tests.” “Why me?” Willowfur frowned, “Surely Storm would be the strongest when it comes to tests?” Cedarkit paused, wisdom shining in his eyes, “I think we both know the answer to that, Willowpaw.” She bit her lip. “Storm’s facing something harder right?” When her brother didn’t reply, the gray she-cat added, “And we’re all facing our own tests right? Something that is challenging and difficult to solve.” “I think Rainfeather was wrong about you,” her brother mewed honestly, “You were always right about things.” Willowfur flinched away at the reminder of her past, “That’s not of my concern anymore,” she hissed, “I’m independent now, thanks to her.” Cedarkit didn’t reply and forged onwards. As they leaped from tree to tree, Willowfur realized how much she was shaking. Was it from the constant memories that threatened to plague her or was it because of the environment she was in? “We’re here,” Cedarkit stopped, “This is the best place for you to be tested on your first fear.” “And what is that-” Willowfur’s question was abruptly cut off as she suddenly toppled over. She let loose a scream, the image of the brown kit’s body falling and the sickening sound of his neck breaking overwhelming her. “If you don’t pass these tests…well…I guess I’ll see you in StarClan.” Cedarkit’s voice floated to her. Willowfur shook away the memory and swung herself upright and latched onto a tree branch. Her shoulder nearly popped loose from her socket, and she let out a sob of pain. Cedarkit was above her, watching her. “Does it hurt?” he asked, this time without emotion, “The memories, do they hurt?” She couldn’t reply. Fear makes you stronger, she repeated over and over to herself as she tried for the umpteenth time to swing herself up. “Help me!” she cried out, “Please don’t let me fall!” “You have to pass this yourself, Willowpaw,” Cedarkit replied, “Nobody can help you now.” Willowfur swung herself upwards, only to feel her brother push her back down. She nearly lost her grip on the branch. “What was that for?” she demanded. Cedarkit stared back solemnly. She frowned. She couldn’t go up without Cedarkit hitting her. She couldn’t hang onto this branch forever, because she might lose her grip and slip, or worse, Cedarkit would come and make her fall. Willowfur had to think fast. What if…I somehow climbed down instead? Willowfur swallowed the bile in her throat and glanced down a bit. The trunk was near her, so if she timed it right, she could reach it and climb down. The gray she-cat took in a deep breath and lunged. She slipped, shrieking as she nearly tumbled away from the tree. Her paw flashed out and she dug her claws into the trunk. Breathing heavily, Willowfur hung there for a second. Slowly, she lowered herself and shuddered in relief as she felt ice cold snow beneath her. “Good job, Willowpaw,” Cedarkit landed next to her, “You passed the first test.” “That’s all?” she frowned, “Isn’t this about tackling all my fears?” “Yes, but I’m only focusing on the main one. Rainfeather will…perhaps challenge you with another of your fears.” Willowfur took in another breath and blinked as Cedarkit touched noses with her. “Bye, Willowpaw,” he whispered, “Good luck.” He padded away and disappeared when she blinked. Rainfeather now stood before her. “Come on, you ingrate,” she spat, “Hurry so I can get this over with.” The insults come already, Willowfur growled, what a nice mother I have. Willowfur followed her mother stiffly and narrowed her eyes as a pool of water and a few sticks and brambles appeared. The scene looked so familiar… Suddenly she felt paws shove her from behind and she tumbled into the lake. Icy cold water rushed around her, and Willowfur was shivering from the cold. She gasped for air as she resurfaced, only to scream as a bramble whipped her across the face. Fight back! Her instincts told her. But like when she was an apprentice, Willowfur cowered back, even too afraid to swim ashore to face her mother. “Weakling,” Rainfeather hissed, “Even now you can’t withstand any of this? Stonefall is a fool to think you are still my daughter.” Willowfur closed her eyes, trying to shut out everything. This was too real. Rainfeather used to beat her or test her limits out in the territory. She called her useless, an ingrate, a weakling…anything that would lower Willowfur’s morale. And she had been too afraid to fight back. “Are you just going to freeze to death out there?” Rainfeather hollered, “Surely you’re a big warrior now?” Willowfur plunged forward, pulling herself out of the lake. Blood was flowing from a small cut on her cheek, and tears sprung into her eyes. “Shut up!” she shouted, “What kind of mother are you?” “You’re not my daughter,” Rainfeather repeated. Sharp pain flared on her back, and Willowfur swallowed another cry of pain. “Perhaps it would have just been better for you to fail your test with Cedarkit,” Rainfeather mewed mirthlessly, “Maybe then you wouldn’t be so cowardly in this test. Where’s your strength? I can’t believe Mistystar chose you for the group of heroes. You’re no hero!” Willowfur flattened her ears, not wanting to hear anymore. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t fight back. Fear rooted her to the spot, just like it did when she was younger. Then Rainfeather said the words that pierced Willowfur’s heart. It was the same words that would make her break down when she was an apprentice. “You couldn’t even save your brother.” Willowfur let out a cry of shock, pain, and shame. Hatred turned her vision red, and with a burst of courage, she lunged for Rainfeather. “Shut up, shut up!” she sobbed, “Just be quiet!” She tore at everything, not even caring what she did to Rainfeather. Anger and fear overwhelmed her, and she felt something crack over her back again and she was pushed into the lake again. “Better,” Rainfeather hissed, blood pooling from her wounds, “But you’ll never be strong enough.” Willowfur hated her mother. Of course her mother was being more savage than she usually was, but Willowfur hated everything about her. Rainfeather made her even hate herself. “Well, are you going to fight back again?” Willowfur leaped out of the pool and charged the older she-cat again. “I’m not worthless!” she screamed, “I’ll never be weaker than you! I will show you what I am. I am not pariah or anything else you call me by!” She took a deep breath and glared at her mother. “I am a warrior chosen by Mistystar to save RiverClan!” The scene dissolved around her and Rainfeather pushed her daughter away. “Finally you show the courage you need,” she sniffed disdainfully and turned away. As she walked away, Rainfeather added, “You would have been able to save your brother if you had shown this kind of courage.” This time Willowfur stood her ground. Even though Rainfeather didn’t say so out loud, Willowfur knew she had given her tacit approval. Willowfur had passed her second test. Stonefall materialized in front of her. “I’m proud of you, my daughter,” her father purred, “You’ve overcome two of your fears under some circumstances. Nobody could have done any better.” That’s because they wouldn’t be afraid of falling from a tree of being attacked by some StarClan cat who happens to be my cruel mother. Stonefall continued, “And now…for your final test.” Willowfur breathed in sharply as her surroundings suddenly became a rocky terrain. “This is a test of courage. You must overcome all the obstacles and reach me again,” Stonefall’s voice echoed around her, “I believe in you, daughter.” Immediately, something lumbered towards her. It was a badger. She bristled and rolled to the side as it attacked her. She dodged its paw, only to feel empty air beneath her. There’s so little space! She managed to get a grip of the ledge. Pulling herself up, she was unprepared for the crushing blow from the badger. Letting out a scream of pain, Willowfur landed on her side, winded. The badger’s low moan told her it was drawing near again. She lay limp, pretending to be dead. The badger lowered it’s snout to sniff at Willowfur, then grunted in disappointment. She held her breath as he stomped away, probably thinking that Willowfur was no use dead. She let out a sigh of relief and stumbled forward, trying to find her way out. Suddenly, a sharp yipping alerted her. That sounds like a dog! She glanced around her, terrified. The stench of the dogs overwhelmed her, and Willowfur spun around and ran for her life. She was aware of the rocky terrain fading into a grassy, open terrain that stretched out forever. The dogs sounded closer now. She had to climb something, but there was nothing for her to climb. No trees, no mountains, nothing. It was just open area. Willowfur knew she couldn’t run away. The dogs would reach her in no time and devour her. She had to outsmart them. Her tactic against the badger wouldn’t work against the dogs for sure. She couldn’t fight all of them at the same time too. She had to find a way to separate them. Howls sounded behind her and Willowfur set off towards the land farthest from the dogs. She could hear their excited yelps as they gave chase. She had to hold them off until she could reach something that would throw off the pack so she could target one dog. The land underneath her paws began to dip. Willowfur could feel that up ahead, there would be a part of the land that would crumble if too much weight was put on it. She slowed, only to find that the dogs were already on her. Letting out a gasp, Willowfur darted forward, and then ducked to slip back. Startled yelps came from the dogs as they fell into the earth. She wouldn’t be seeing them for awhile. She was facing off with two dogs now. She had no choice but to fight them both. Snarling, she lunged for the smaller one, hoping to beat it first before facing the other. Willowfur didn’t make it very far before the other swatted her aside. Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt sharp pain in her side. She was exhausted and out of ideas. Fighting the dogs would only be her demise. She was done for. No, don’t do that! She berated herself, Stand up and fight back! The others wouldn’t expect you to fail now, not after everything you’ve been through to reach where you are. Anger flowed through her as she stood up shakily in time. The dog’s paw missed her by a hair and she kicked it into the ditch. One down. The second one, the smaller one, was warier. It circled Willowfur, growling and snarling. Its beady black eyes bore into her. She took a deep breath before faking a lunge. The dog drew back and Willowfur leaped at it for real. It toppled backwards, unable to keep its balance. She dug her claws into its neck, breathing hard. “Good job,” a voice purred as everything dissolved around her, “I knew you could do it, Willowfur.” The gray she-cat was relieved. I passed the tests…I’ve made my father proud. Her father nudged her towards the scene before her, “You will find your clues there, Willowfur, though you may not like them.” She sucked in her breath as she stared. Littered on the ground were… She closed her eyes. This was too much to bear. The bodies of the RiverClan cats lay before her. The End. I lied, no scenes from Storm and the others C: Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold